legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Green heart
Items article |image=SR2-GreenHeart.png |caption=The green heart in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2}} The Green Heart was an item encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. It was found and used in the Air Forge. Profile The Green Heart was an item that was crucial to solving the puzzle of the Air Forge and imbuing the Wraith Blade with elemental Air in Soul Reaver 2 . At the bottom of the main chamber of the Air Forge, Raziel found three colored sacrificial altars with mummified victims missing their hearts and bound before a giant stone head. Following the Light path, Raziel was able to make his way to a high darkened chamber and activate a Light crystal with the Light Reaver, illuminating the room and dispensing the Green Heart - as well as revealing a mural depicting the green altar . The Green Heart constantly dripped bright green glowing blood and once gained the heart significantly limited Raziel's abilities - preventing him from Climbing, Gliding, entering Combat, manipulating objects or Devouring Souls. SR2-AirForge-GreenFaceRoom.png|Green Heart altar room SR2-AirForge-GreenFace-Mummy.png|Green Heart altar SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-BigRoom.png|Green Heart room (darkened top) SR2-Texture-AF-Green-Mural.png|Green Heart mural texture SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-Emerge.png|Green Heart activation SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-Emerge2.png|Green Heart activation SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-Mural.png|Green Heart and mural SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-Take.png|Raziel taking the Green Heart SR2-GreenHeart.png|Raziel holding the Green Heart SR2-AirForge-GreenHeart-Usage.png|Raziel restoring the Green Heart SR2-AirForge-GreenFaceRoom-Activated.png|Activated Green Heart altar room SR2-Model-Character-Godheadb.png SR2-Model-Character-Altrboy.png SR2-Model-Character-Freshboy.png If placed on the ground, the heart would quickly return to its point of origin . Returning to the bottom of the forge and the green altar, Raziel restored the Green Heart to the green mummy, activating the altar room. This caused the green mummy and heart to heal and disappear, spawning a single soul and animating the large head, which quickly devoured the soul of the mummy and exhaled an updraft which Raziel could use to guide further up the forge. Notes *The Green Heart is not named in game, but it is referred to as such in the Prima Guide. Within game files, it is referred to as "arkey_b". *When held by Raziel, each of the colored hearts can be heard beating loudly. If the hearts were placed into the mummy at the wrong altar, the stone head would become animate and Raziel would be shot by a beam from the crystal on its head, sending him into the Spectral Realm in the same manner as Sentry eyes - in this case the heart would not disappear and would remain stuck in the ribcage of the unrestored mummy. *The puzzle of the Air Forge and colored hearts notably foreshadows the events surrounding the death of Janos Audron. *The Air Forge was conceived as a place where the Ancient vampires sacrificed their enemies (and later the vampires themselves) by feeding their souls to the Elder God, with the heads representing the Elder and the Green Heart representing the Hylden. SR2 Air Forge and Defiance Forges at DCabDesign (by The Hylden), post #3 (by Daniel Cabuco) *Similar to Moebius's Staff, the large snake sculpture in the Air Forge disabled the hearts of Vampires, enabling them to be extracted. See also *Blue heart *Red heart *Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2) References Browse Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 puzzle objects Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2